<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are not sorry by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916007">you are not sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe'>abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunda!Lumi, Dedek!Yuno, Hint of Asta/Yuno, Langris/Noelle, M/M, Papa!Licht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhya mengajari Yuno banyak hal, tapi orang-orang terdekat Yuno, tidak terima.</p><p>"Satu-satunya kejahatan murni yang dilakukan Yuno tanpa bantuanku adalah terlahir manis seperti bundanya." -- Ir. Rhya Salamander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are not sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts">homurashunkin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki</p><p>A/N: tOL0n9 FF iNi diBaL4s dGn FF LL jUgGa (from fissu to ndassu)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhya hampir menyemburkan kopi yang baru diteguknya ketika Lumiere membanting setumpuk dokumen ber-<em>hardcover</em> di atas meja kerjanya. Alisnya mengernyit saat sadar suara gabruk keras itu berpotensi membuatnya mati mendadak karena tersedak. Tapi berhubung calon pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah makhluk mungil yang disayangnya (diam-diam), maka Rhya berusaha tenang dan menelan minumannya pelan-pelan meski katup epiglotisnya sama-sama terkejut dan sudah membuat rangsang muntah. Intinya, <em>Rhya stays cool</em>.</p><p>"Rhya-san, Anda belum minta maaf pada saya!"</p><p>"Minta maaf? Kenapa? Karena keduluan si cungkring ubanan itu menikahimu? <em>My pleasure, dear.</em> Oke, Lumiere sayang, aku minta--"</p><p>"Bukan! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Licht." Lumiere mencengkeram sisi meja Rhya keras-keras. "Rhya-san jangan tiba-tiba menyimpulkan begitu! Dan bisakah Rhya-san berhenti memanggil Licht cungkring? Suami saya tidak cungkring, hanya terlalu kurus saja."</p><p>Rhya telan ludah melihat Lumiere yang marah-marah dengan ekspresi kelewat imut. Padahal Lumi-nya (iya, Rhya masih tidak sudi mengakui kalau Lumiere Silvamillion Clover sudah terikat janji suci dengan seseorang sejak beberapa tahun silam) itu sudah berumur tidak muda, tapi kelucuannya masih bersaing dengan gadis SMA yang sering digoda Rhya. Bahkan, masih bersaing dengan Yuno, putra pasangan Licht-Lumiere yang baru masuk SD.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Rhya terkejut ketika teringat dengan yang pernah dilakukannya beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin karena inilah Lumi-nya menuntut permohonan maaf. "Hooo~ Yuno cerita padamu, ya? Dasar anak polos, padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak cerita padamu soal itu." Rhya menghela napas, "memang susah membuat kesepakatan dengan anak-anak. Ampun, deh!"</p><p>"Kesepakatan? Soal apa?"</p><p>"Soal membolos sampai jam pulang sekolah karena aku mengajaknya ke Disneyland lah, apalagi? Tidak mungkin aku menjerumuskan calon putraku ke dalam kejahatan yang lebih parah daripada membolos."</p><p>"Rhya-san!"</p><p>"Satu-satunya kejahatan murni yang dilakukan Yuno tanpa bantuanku adalah terlahir manis seperti bundanya."</p><p>"RHYA-SAN!"</p><p>"Sa-sa-sa-santai, Lumiere." Rhya menyingkirkan cangkir kopinya ke tempat yang lebih aman, takut ada gebrakan meja kesekian yang mengancam keselamatan file kerjanya. Ekspresi wajah Lumiere yang tidak terdefinisi membuat Rhya berpikir bahwa si pirang itu terindikasi sedang menahan sakit pra menstruasi. Tunggu, sejak kapan Lumiere datang bulan?</p><p>"Anda keterlaluan! Mengajarkan Yuno kesayangan saya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak."</p><p>"Tidak-tidak, bagaimana? Aku hanya pernah mengajak hal yang tidak-tidak pada bundanya Yuno, bukan--"</p><p>"YANG TERHORMAT TUAN INSINYUR RHYA SALAMANDER!"</p><p>"O-oke! Aku minta maaf, sumpah. T-tapi Yuno senang kok, tanya saja padanya." Rhya merinding ketika mata Lumiere makin menyipit. Mendengar namanya disebut lengkap oleh Lumiere saja sudah horor, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan setajam silet yang mampu merobek hati jomblonya yang rapuh. "Astaga Lumiere, aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Yuno. Aku bahkan mengajak temannya yang suaranya keras, hhh, siapa itu ya, Mista, Sastra, atau ah siapalah, bersama kami--"</p><p>"Jadi Rhya-san mengajak Asta-kun bolos sekolah juga?" Lumiere menggeram. "Kejam."</p><p>"O-oi, Lumiere kau membuatku terdengar seperti pelaku tindak kriminal."</p><p>"Ternyata Anda tidak cuma suka mengganggu saya, tapi juga mengganggu putra saya." Rhya tahu Lumiere masih marah, tapi, ada sirat kekecewaan dalam nada bicaranya. Tentu Rhya hafal semua gerak-gerik orang terkasihnya. Memang kalian pikir, sudah berapa lama Rhya jadi <em>stalker</em>? Kalau dikonversikan dalam jenjang pendidikan, Rhya sudah lulus S3, sudah dapat ijazah doktor. Nasib baik saja yang selalu anti memihak kepadanya. Bayangkan, di suatu pagi yang indah, Lumiere datang dengan senyum secerah mentari dan membawa kabar super jahannam; '<strong><em>aku dilamar licht</em></strong>', katanya, sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin biadab di jari manis. Ia bahkan mengatakannya dengan nada <em>SURPRISEEE~</em> pada Rhya yang sedang menyusun kembali perasaannya yang hancur berkeping-keping.</p><p>"Lumiere, aku bisa jelaskan."</p><p>"Anda mengganggu kedamaian keluarga saya." Lumiere berucap sinis. Rhya telan ludah. "Minta maaf!"</p><p>"O-oke, aku minta maaf!" <em>Cih</em>, "Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggumu dan keluargamu, Lumiere Silvamillion Clover-san."</p><p>"Anda tidak ikhlas. Saya minta diulangi."</p><p>"Apa?"</p><p>"Katakan kalau Anda merasa bersalah dan minta maaf pada saya, Licht, dan Yuno!"</p><p>Rhya sempat berpikir panjang sebelum akhirnya berucap malas. Oke, ini demi Lumiere. Demi Lumiere. "Aku ... salah." Rhya buang muka, malas menatap wajah Lumiere yang penuh harap. "Aku ... minta maaf pada sayangku Lumiere, sang calon ibu dari anak-anakku. Yuno, calon putraku. Dan ..." sial, mulut Rhya gatal-gatal. Dia anti sekali menyebut nama terakhir. "... dan ... perebut istri orang, Liiiiiiiicccchtttttsssss."</p><p>Rhya berusaha sekuat tenaga sampai napasnya terengah-engah. Tapi meski <em>absurd</em>, Lumiere tetap tersenyum <em>kira-kira</em>. Ia menghargai apapun yang orang-orang lakukan untuknya. Dan Rhya, dia hampir buta. Sumpah, ruang kantor jadi silau karena senyum makluk manis di depannya.</p><p>"Baik. Sudah kumaafkan. Besok 'kan sudah mulai puasa, jadi kita lebih baik saling memaafkan. Saya dan keluarga juga minta maaf ya, Rhya-san, kalau kami ada banyak salah baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak disengaja."</p><p>Rhya merasa hatinya tentram. Tentu saja kepolosan Lumiere dan kenakalan khas bocah dari Yuno akan selalu ia maafkan. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan kehadiran dari--</p><p>"Oh, Lumiere, kau di sini rupanya."</p><p>--SI MAKHLUK BANGSAT INI.</p><p>"Licht?"</p><p>Licht mengangguk elegan. Ia mendekat dan mencium pipi Lumiere di depan Rhya. DI DEPAN RHYA.</p><p>"Kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu? Kita harus belanja untuk persiapan sahur dan puasa besok lho. Yuno juga pasti sudah menunggu kue-kue pesanannya."</p><p>Lumiere mengangguk semangat dan menjawab pertanyaan Licht dengan antusias. Jiwa keibuannya meningkat ketika mengingat betapa menggemaskannya Yuno saat berjanji akan jadi anak baik agar dibelikan kue-kue cokelat dan wafer oleh ayahnya. Di sisi lain, Rhya mendecih akibat sore-sore harus melihat drama picisan. Ia muak karena keberadaannya diabaikan.</p><p>"Oh, Rhya-san, saya atas nama Licht Silvamillion Clover sekeluarga, minta maaf pada Anda jika kami pernah berbuat salah. Semoga puasa kita menjadi berkah dan Tuhan senantiasa menjauhkan Anda dari kesendirian."</p><p>Rhya mulai emosi. Mulut si cungkring itu memang minta dijahit.</p><p>"Saya senang karena kita bisa saling bermaaf-maafan sebelum Ramadhan. Rhya-san kalau kesepian bisa mampir ke rumah kami untuk buka bersama. Yuno pasti tidak akan keberatan memberi Anda kue-kuenya."</p><p><em>Ke rumahmu? Untuk meratapi nasib? Dan membatin melihat kebersamaan kalian, begitu?</em> "Tidak, terima kasih, Lumiere. Teman saya sudah menawari saya untuk buka bersama selama Ramadhan di tempatnya." Rhya bohong. Mana sudi Vetto ditumpangi makan olehnya.</p><p>"Baiklah, lagipula istri saya juga tidak memaksa, cuma basa-basi." tukas Licht.</p><p>Pandangan sarat kebencian mereka beradu. Rhya ingin menumbalkan Licht agar bisa segera dicincang Profesor 'gila' Sally. Dan Licht, ia ingin menyewa mafia agar menculik Rhya dan membuangnya ke segitiga bermuda.</p><p>"Haha, Licht memang suka bercanda, Rhya-san. Jika Anda mau mencoba masakan sederhana saya, datang saja ke rumah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Lumiere senyum dan mengangguk sebentar pada Rhya sebelum menggandeng Licht ke luar dari ruangan.</p><p>Lumiere membuka pintu dan berjalan mendahului Licht sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik menghadap Rhya. "Oh, sebentar."</p><p>"Apalagi, cih."</p><p>"Meski besok bulan puasa, saya tidak akan segan menghajar Anda jika masih berani menggoda istri dan putra saya." Licht bicara dengan aura mencekam. "Saya permisi."</p><p>SI BANGSAT.</p><p>"Oh ya, uang penggantian tiket Disneyland untuk Asta dan Yuno sudah saya transfer ke rekening Anda, plus bunga karena lewat dari seminggu. Saya tidak mau berhutang budi. Trims."</p><p><em>FAKKKK</em>!</p><hr/><p>Menjelang maghrib, Noelle dan Langris mampir ke tempat Yuno. Licht dan Lumiere bilang akan telat pulang hari ini karena belanja, jadi Noelle diminta mampir ke rumah mereka untuk menemani Yuno sebentar agar Sister Lily bisa istirahat. Dan sepulang kuliah, Noelle mengajak Langris menuntaskan amanahnya.</p><p>"Hee, jadi ini boneka peri Yuno yang dikasih sama Asta, ya?" Noelle memainkan boneka mirip Tinkerbell yang jadi teman halu Yuno semenjak Asta membelikannya di Disneyland.</p><p>Yuno mengangguk semangat. "Namanya Bell. Dia agak cerewet kalau tombolnya dipencet."</p><p>"Cerewet, ya?" Langris melirik gadis yang duduk di depan Yuno.</p><p>"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau sedang membanding-bandingkan aku dengan bonekanya Yuno, 'kan?"</p><p>"Hmm ..."</p><p>"Aku ini Noelle Silva! Enak saja kau bandingkan dengan boneka murah. Hmph."</p><p>Yuno langsung berdiri. Tersinggung. Dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "BELL TIDAK MURAH, KAK NOELLE! ASTA YANG RAKUS SAMPAI MENABUNG UNTUK MEMBELI BELL."</p><p>Langris dan Noelle kicep. Astagaaa, Yuno bucin sekali pada Asta. Gawat! Besar sedikit, si polos ini bisa jadi bahan <em>bully</em>-an teman-temannya. Dunia remaja itu kejam, bung.</p><p>"Tenang dulu, Yuno-kun, maksud Noe ..."</p><p>"KAK LANGRIS JUGA." Yuno menatap sinis pada laki-laki yang lebih tua. "KAK LANGRIS JUGA CONGORNYA TANPA FILTER. AKU MARAH."</p><p>
  <em>That congor's.</em>
</p><p>Noelle harus mengadukan ini pada Lumiere! Kata-kata kasar yang diadaptasi mulut mungil tanpa dosa Yuno pasti dari Rhya, si om-om muka madesu itu.</p><p>"Yuno, kau tidak boleh bicara kasar pada Kak Langris, dia kan lebih tua--"</p><p>"KAK NOELLE, KAKAK JANGAN PERNAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN KAK LANGRIS. NANTI BANGSYULNYA MENULAR."</p><p><em>Ci-ci-ci-ciuman</em>? --Noelle.</p><p><em>Bangsyul</em>? --Langris.</p><p>Langris mengepalkan tangan, si om itu memang harus dikasih pelajaran. Masa bodoh dengan omelan Finral, ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan masa depan Yuno yang cemerlang.</p><p>"Noe, aku harus ke kantornya Paman Licht."</p><p>"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, kalian berdua ini terlalu tersulut emosi. B-besok 'kan puasa, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kalian es krim Vienneta? Hm, hm, mau 'kan? Ayooo, biar suasananya jadi tenang."</p><p>"Puasa?"</p><p>"Iya, Yuno sayang, besok kita tidak boleh makan pagi dan siang lho."</p><p>"Benar juga, Noe. Besok 'kan kita sudah tidak bisa makan sore-sore begini. Jadi ... Ayo!"</p><p>Noelle mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Kalau begitu, Let's goooo!"</p><p>Yuno melompat dari sofa dengan semangat. "YAHOOO! C'MON, BAJINGAN."</p><p>"YUNOOOOO!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>